Middleearth on Laughing Gas
by Elfgirloflorien
Summary: random, Random, RANDOM oneshot fic written when I had had too much laughing gas at the dentist's office. please Review!


A/N: This story is the result of me on laughing gas. Yes, the first part of the story actually happened to me. It felt very strange. But the rest of the story I actually made up while under the dentist's chair, staring at the ceiling. Laughing gas affects me in a rather odd way. Somewhere between a hyper high and a random intuitive mind jumps.

I only rated it K+ because I was afraid the strangeness might hurt somebody's brain!

Anna looked up at the very large lady bending over her; exactly how had she gotten into this? It was just a few sealants at the dentist, right? But no, there was this thing called "prepping them", she had no idea what prepping them meant. It had never happened on any of her other sealants. And yet here was this very (very) large lady, asking her if she wanted laughing gas?

Anna knew all about laughing gas. It was first used at some time in the distant past for dental patients who had to have cavities drilled. But she wasn't having a cavity drilled. She was only getting sealants. And wasn't laughing gas ancient history?

"It's alright, dear. Laughing gas will make you feel nice and floaty, so you won't feel us drilling. Of course, the drilling doesn't hurt, but you probably won't want to feel it anyway." Well, that was very comforting. If the drilling didn't hurt, why did she need an anaesthetic?

As the nosepiece settled over her nose (too big, the large lady said, and replaced it with a smaller nosepiece) she began to panic in a very small corner of her mind. _I thought I was only getting sealants! Somebody please save me!_

"If the room starts spinning, just gesture towards the machine and I'll turn it down, okay dear?" the large lady seemed not at all worried.

Anna tried to relax…but the laughing gas did not feel like it was supposed. She did not feel light and floaty, but instead felt like gravity had increased by about 100 percent. This chair was hard! There was absolutely no escape from this tiny room which was filled with laughing gas which somehow didni't make her laugh…

They started working on her teeth.

Anna began to drift away.

Was that Legolas's head she saw on the ceiling?

Didn't they often put pictures of things on the ceiling in the orthodontist's office for people to look at?

But was this the orthodontist's office? This morning she was pretty sure she was going to the dentist…

Legolas's head was talking! And it wasn't just his head anymore, she was standing right next to him. How typical.

"Welcome to Edge-earth. Please check your brain at the door."

Anna noticed nine pink brains, all neatly lined up. They looked suspiciously like soccer balls. She duly checked her brain in among them. An irritated elf looked up in suspicion, and then went back to his duty of counting the soccer balls.

Ah! Over there! The dark-haired short guy! Was it Frodo?

The blonde short guy turned. "Hi! I'm Pere. Grin. To. ok?"

Anna floated on, tripping over several small pebbles along the path made of grass. She noticed that the rest of the lawn was concrete.

"Hello, dear!" Arwen danced along the path and began patting Gimli (?) on the head. "How's my little…wait, my husband isn't little! You're not Aragorn!" Arwen ran off towards Anna, nearly running into her.

"Ah, nearly missed you, terribly sorry! Aragorn! Where are you?"

A gruff voice answered from the surrounding trees. "I'm up here, busy ruling my _flet._ Can't you see I'm busy?" Arwen ran up the tree after him.

Anna stood there, blinking and rubbing her eyes. First of all, there were only nine brains at the door (enough for the fellowship), so who was the person without a brain? Second, why was this incongrous Arwen running around patting people on the head? Third, did Arwen just run up that tree?

Remembering she had checked her brain at the door, she decided to go back and get it. Just then, a lone figure wandered across her path. It was Boromir.

"I have lost my brain. Have you lost your brain? I've lost my brain. I left it somewhere, and I've only just noticed it was gone. There was this strange person at the door that asked me to check my brain. I didn't have a brain to check, so I must not have a brain. Do you have a brain? I don't. I've lost my brain. I left it somewhere, and I've only just noticed it was gone. There was this strange person at the door that asked me to………" Boromir wandered on, chattering to himself.

At least that was one problem solved. Anna wandered off, finding she could walk up trees quite easily. Unfortunately the second tree she tried to walk up dropped her.

"Shhh! Can't you see I'm hiding! I'm stalking that small, dangerous-looking creature over there."

She wondered what Legolas was so upset about, and wandered over to Merry. "Hey, small dangerous person, that tree over there is trying to kill you."

Merry turned around. "Apple?" he asked, in a harsh, spooky voice, offering one in his outstretched hand.

Pere. Grin. To. ok? wandered up. "HellomynameisDomingomontoyayoukilledmyfatherpreparetodie."

Merry replied in his usual charismatic manner, flustered by the sudden approach. "NoIamyourfatherlukemontoya!"

Pippin, obviously confused at this plight, replied confidently, "Whatnowjackmontoyawetwoimmortalslockedtogetherincombatuntilthejudgementday?"

Merry, still happily bouncing around, replied seriously, "don'tgobymeIbrokeashoelacethismorningrileymontoya."

Anna suddenly broke in. "No! that still only counts as one!"

"All done with those sealants now, dear. And what were you saying about one? I did ten sealants. You can leave now darling. Don't worry about the after-effects of the laughing gas. They should wear off in about a day or so. "

A/N: A _flet_ is one of those platform thingees in Lothlorien. Yknow, where the fellowship spends the night. At least, I think it's called a _flet._ I appear to have lost my copy of FOTR. Scratches head in puzzlement


End file.
